Top Ichigo Collection Soul Society
by PaperFox19
Summary: A series of one shots, involving top Ichigo and members of soul society, please note this will not include the vizards even though yes I know they were welcomed back but Ichigo had more involvement with them in Karakura Town. First up the shy wolf like male Komamura. Warning this is yaoi boy/boy do not read if you do not like, and this will consist of only Top Ichigo works
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Toy Fetish

Pairing: Ichigo/Komamura

Do not read if you do not like

Top Ichigo Collection Komamura

Pairing: Ichigo/Komamura

Part one: Scent

Summary: Komamura reacts to Ichigo's sent in the most surprising of ways.

-X-

Komamura was passing by the training hall where Ichigo and Kenpachi were sparring. It was an intense battle, and the wolf like male was very impressed. Ichigo was probably the only soul reaper that could handle Kenpachi's crazed sparring.

The captain stood and watched the battle, and saw that Ichigo was working up quite a sweat. "Okay Kenny time for snacks." Yachiru shouted which ended their spar.

"Alright I'll catch you next time Ichigo." Kenpachi left with his lieutenant. Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and walked in Komamura's direction.

"Oh hey Komamura". Ichigo said grabbing a towel.

"Hello Ichigo that was a good fight." Komamura took a step toward Ichigo and his wolf like senses caught a whiff of Ichigo's musk. He gasped and felt his manhood tighten in his fundoshi. Ichigo looked up at him innocently and Komamura gulped. The captain backed up slowly and prayed Ichigo wouldn't notice his growing bulge.

Ichigo walked up to him, his manly scent effecting Komamura in an unfamiliar way. "Komamura? Are you okay?" Komamura didn't know it but he was blushing.

"Umm yes… I am fine, umm please excuse me Ichigo it was good seeing you." Komamura fled from Ichigo leaving the berry boy confused.

The captain raced to his quarters, once there he slammed the door shut and stared down at his pulsing bulge in his pants. He couldn't get Ichigo's sent out of his mind. 'This is disgraceful a monster like me thinking of him in this way but…' Komamura undid his pants and let them fall to the floor his hard 11 inch cock sprang up to bring pre-cum on the discarded clothes.

Komamura grabbed his cock with one hand and began to pump it, with his other hand he reached back and began to play with his tight virgin hole. "Ichigo!" Komamura moaned as he fingered his tight ass, and he pumped his cock faster. Komamura thought of Ichigo's scent and imagined what it would be like to be covered in the boy's scent maybe after an intense round of sex. His cock pulsed as he thought of Ichigo pumping him full of cum. "Forgive me Ichigo!" Komamura howled as he came. The captain blushed and hung his head in shame. "I just got off from Ichigo's musk."

The day Ichigo was returning to the land living came in the captain was with the group seeing Ichigo off. "Oh hey Komamura listen this is for you." He leaned up and whispered. "Open it when you're alone." With that said Ichigo left, promising to return again sometime next week. Komamura went to his barracks and looked at the gift Ichigo gave him. There was a no on the box, the note read: "Dear Komamura, I couldn't help but notice your not so little problem. I'm giving you these two tide you over until I return."

Komamura blushed and opened the box. Opening the box release the musk that was hiding inside. Komamura gasped as his cock grew hard from the scent. Inside the box was Ichigo's fundoshi and a thick dildo with a note on it. The note read, "Modeled after my dick it's all yours." Komamura nearly fainted he sniffed Ichigo's underwear as he worked the toy inside him. Komamura moaned Ichigo's name like a mantra, he practiced every day until Ichigo's return and what a happy reunion it was going to be.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Fetish

Pairing: Ichigo/Komamura

Do not read if you do not like

Top Ichigo Collection Komamura

Pairing: Ichigo/Komamura

At The Beach

Pairing: Ichigo/Komamura

Summary: Komamura joins the captains as they hit the beach. Ichigo kills one of the watermelon monsters and gets covered in watermelon juice Ichigo learns just how much Komamura likes watermelon.

-x-

Ichigo and Komamura were at the beach Ichigo was wearing swim trunks and Komamura was wearing a red fundoshi. Ichigo felt kind of bad for Komamura in this intense heat he was really suffering. He was sitting on a blanket under a large umbrella and was panting heavily. "Hey Komamura you okay?" Komamura looked at him pleadingly and Ichigo smiled at him. "How about I get you some juice?"

Komamura nodded his head in Ichigo got him box of watermelon juice. Komamura stared at Ichigo with big puppy dog eyes and he drank his juice happily. 'Cute.' Ichigo thought and sat with Komamura.

"Ichigo I am all right now if you like you can go have fun with your friends." Komamura said seeing the others laughing and having fun.

"What are you talking about you are my friend to aren't you?" Ichigo asked with a smile and patted his back.

Komamura smiled and nodded his head. "Yes we are friends." Those words held great meaning to Komamura and he didn't speak them lightly.

Ichigo and Komamura set together basking in the warm sun. Unfortunately the fun and frolic didn't last as strange watermelon like monsters appeared they separated everyone Ichigo and Komamura faced off against one of the monsters alone.

Even without their swords busting up the monster was fairly easy however the monster was at its core a watermelon and once smashed open its juices rain down upon Ichigo. "Man what is the stuff?" Ichigo looked back at Komamura who luckily was standing far enough way to not get doused, but Ichigo noticed that he was looking at him funny. "Umm Komamura you okay?"

Komamura grabbed Ichigo and licked his cheek, Ichigo blushed in Komamura started licking his neck. "Hey now whoa!" Ichigo gasped but his words did not reach the wolf like male. Komamura's tongue ran over Ichigo's chest and his nipples lapping up the sweet juice. Ichigo shivered at the sensation. Komamura even started to lap at Ichigo's hairy pits he refused to let even a single drop escaped.

It was when Komamura started licking Ichigo's abs did Ichigo push him away. "Hey now big guy that's enough of that going any further would be dangerous." Komamura gave Ichigo a kicked puppy look, and it made Ichigo's heart melt.

Ichigo looked around after seeing no one near; he tugged down his swim trunks exposing his semi-hard cock which was wet with watermelon juice. Komamura licked his lips and attacked. He ran his tongue over Ichigo's orange nest of hair and then went around the crotch to lap up some running down his legs. Once Ichigo's legs were clean he went back up to the boy's crotch his large tongue cupped Ichigo's sac. The wolf like male licked Ichigo's balls even after they were clean of juices.

Komamura wasted no time and took Ichigo's cock into his mouth and started sucking, Ichigo moaned and fisted Komamura's fur, that act seemed to arouse Komamura as the male moaned around his length. Ichigo came moaning Komamura's name, his thick cum filled the captain's mouth, it tasted so good Komamura found his own release his fundoshi was soaked.

Ichigo panted as Komamura removed himself from him. Komamura's seem to have snapped out of his daze. "I'm sorry I get kind of carried away with watermelon."

"It's okay, I should've stopped you, but to be honest I didn't want to." Ichigo said a blush staining his cheeks. Ichigo pulled up his trunks and Komamura made a bold move and kissed Ichigo. Komamura sighed in bliss. 'He tastes better than watermelon.' Komamura thought.

The others arrived to see the to kiss Komamura received looks of jealousy for the first time ever.

end


	3. Chapter 3 IchigoUkitake

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ichigo/Ukitake

Do not read if you do not like

Top Ichigo Collection Soul Society

Ichigo/Ukitake

Ichigo is chosen to help cure Ukitake of his illness, the boy agrees knowing what he must do

-x-

Ichigo was called to soul society. He wasn't given many details just that he would be able to help Ukitake if he came. When he arrived he was greeted by Unohana, Mayuri, and Urahara. "What is going on?!" Ichigo gasped and Unohana smiled at him.

"Ichigo for a long time Captain Ukitake has suffered from a terrible illness." Unohana began, and Mayuri's chuckling interrupted her.

"A terrible but interesting one, it has been slowly draining the captain of his spirit energy for a long time." Mayuri said with a sick grin.

"It has taken many years to treat but we have finally cure him of it. However we are unable to restore the energy he lost." Unohana said, and then Urahara interrupted her.

"That is until we came up with a device that would allow someone with great spirit energy to transfer their power to him, and restore his strength." Unohana placed her hands on Urahara's and Mayuri's shoulders.

"It is rude to interrupt." She said nicely and the two had to keep themselves from pissing their pants. "Ichigo it is up to you."

"I'll gladly help but what do I have to do?" He asked and the three blushed, Unohana avoided his gaze, while Mayuri grinned wickedly, and Urahara smirked. Urahara leaned in and whispered into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo blushed and gasped, and looked between the three.

"I…I…I'll do it." Ichigo said and the three nodded at him. Ukitake was in a room at the infirmary he was already ready for Ichigo.

When Ichigo entered the room Ukitake was naked except for a black collar around his neck and black cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Ichigo had to pinch his nose. 'He looks like he's ready for bondage games or something!' Ichigo thought. When Ukitake saw him he blushed.

"Ichigo I'm glad you are here I'm guessing you already were told everything." Ukitake said and Ichigo blushed.

"Yeah everything." Ichigo said and he saw Ukitake's cock start to rise. 'He must be ok with this since I'm the only one who can help him.' Ichigo thought a bit sad at that.

"I've never done anything like this before, could you prep yourself for me?" Ichigo asked, and Ukitake's face turned red.

"I…of course but you have to watch me alright?" Ukitake said and he rested on the bed and spread his legs wide. He had gotten some oil to use for the experience. He poured the oil onto his hands and rubbed them together to heat it up. Ichigo began to strip but kept his eyes on Ukitake. The man slowly pumped his cock with one hand while with his other hand he reached down and began to tease his pink pucker.

Ichigo licked his lips and his eyes couldn't be torn away from the sight before him. Ukitake was wetting his hole before he sank a finger into his tight sheath. "Ahh, ohh!" The white haired male moaned and he slowly rocked his finger in and out.

Ukitake felt his arousal twitch as Ichigo stared at him, the young soul reaper removed his clothes and the sight of the boy's arousal made Ukitake shiver. Ichigo's cock was at least 11 inches long and it's girth made Ukitake add a second finger inside himself. He scissored his whole hoping to prep for Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore, seeing Ukitake, a captain; in such a sexy position it was too much. He walked over to Ukitake, his cock bobbing with each step, his reitsu leaked off him in waves. The reitsu licked across Ukitake's skin and it made the man shudder and moan. Ichigo slid against Ukitake's body their cocks rubbing together making both males hiss.

Ukitake's collar was grabbed and he was pulled into a searing kiss. Sparks flew and the kiss was deepened both men meeting each other with equal passion, Ukitake bucked his hips and ground their arousals together. Ichigo broke the kiss to moan and he stared at the captain. Ukitake's eyes were swirling with emotion and Ichigo felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Ichigo began to kiss his way down Ukitake's body, for Ukitake each spot Ichigo kissed seemed to tingle with pleasure, he didn't know how long he could last. "Please Ichigo, take me I need you." Ukitake moaned and Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat, and his cock pulse.

"Alright." Ichigo moved down and removed Ukitake's hands from himself, he stared at Ukitake's pink puckered hole.

"Ichigo? What are ohhh!" Ukitake moaned as Ichigo's tongue caressed his entrance, the wet muscle ran along his crack before pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Ichigo's tongue pierced his entrance and he wiggled his wet muscle inside Ukitake's body. "Ichigo ohh ohh!" Ukitake couldn't hold back he came spraying all over his chest and abs.

The look on Ukitake's face, Ichigo couldn't stand it. He removed his tongue and replaced it with the tip of his cock. Ichigo gave one final look to Ukitake for consent, and the sickly captain nodded. Ichigo pushed in and the males moaned. Ichigo went slow sinking inch after inch of his cock into Ukitake's tight heat. Ukitake couldn't believe it his hole was being forced open by Ichigo's impressive cock.

Ichigo stilled inside Ukitake waiting for him to adjust, the captain gave a nod and Ichigo began to move. As Ichigo rocked his cock in and out of Ukitake the man was seeing stars, pleasure was coursing through his body in waves. Not just from Ichigo jabbing his sweet spot but from the reitsu that was being poured into his body restoring his strength.

Ukitake wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck. "Oh please Ichigo faster!" Ukitake moaned and Ichigo was more to oblige he thrust faster his balls spanking Ukitake's ass with each thrust. Ukitake bucked moaning in pleasure, his hard cock rubbed against Ichigo's abs and the captain lost all control. The next thrust to his sweet spot had Ukitake's toes curling and he came, his cum splashing between their bodies.

Ukitake's clenching heat had Ichigo moaning. He grit his teeth and came spraying his cum deep into Ukitake's body, and by doing so he poured his energy into him. Ichigo collapsed onto Ukitake and the two basked in the after glow of sex. The cuffs came off but the collar didn't.

Ichigo pulled his spent cock from Ukitake's body and the captain whined at the loss, Ichigo's cum began spilling out of his spent body. "Thank you Ichigo I haven't felt this good in years."

"Yeah you're welcome." Ichigo looked sad.

"Ichigo what's wrong?"

"You see captain Ukitake I like you, and when they told me I could help you get stronger I was happy to help." Ichigo said and he stared at Ukitake. "But doing this with you was amazing and now you're all better so you don't need me anymore." Ichigo sat up and looked away from the sexy captain.

"Ichigo, I wanted it to be you." Ukitake said with a smile and he hugged Ichigo. "I could have chosen any captain in soul society, they all had sufficient power, but I was given a choice and I wanted it to be you. I thought you wouldn't want me and I'd have to be taken by someone else. I only want you to touch me like this Ichigo, I'd like to remain yours if you'd have me."

Ichigo didn't respond with words, he pounced on the captain and started another round of intense love making. Ukitake's moans echoed from the room, even if Unohana, Mayuri, and Urahara hadn't been eavesdropping they would have heard it. Ukitake chanted Ichigo's name like a mantra, and everyone in soul society knew who Ukitake belonged to.

Ichigo was embarrassed at first and mad their first and second and third times were listened in on. However Ukitake told him it was ok, the captain kept the collar not that he needed it anymore but he liked it, it was like a constant sign he was owned and it excited him.

End


End file.
